KAGAMI
by Alex108Sol
Summary: ALERTA DE SPOILER, antesde leer ve el capitulo 5x2. Ella apareció para poner su mundo de cabeza. Oneshot. Ilustración: MAR QC marqcart. Portada: InTheDayTime en wattpad


Adrien estaba acostado en su cama, con el antebrazo sobre sus ojos. Disfrutando de la música que emitía la computadora al tiempo que analizaba los hechos que se habían presentado frente a él durante ese día.

Había sido todo muy extraño.

Se encontraba físicamente molido, pero no lo suficiente como para caer dormido.

Se había sentido muy feliz cuando recordó que ese día eran las pruebas de Esgrima, pues siempre era grato conocer gente nueva que compartía tus mismas aficiones.

Su día mejoró cuando vio a Marinette escuchando atentamente las palabras de su maestro.

Acercándose a ella sin pensarlo mucho, desviando el camino de uno de sus compañeros que parecía querer probar sus aptitudes sin saber que no estaba en discusión con quien trabajaría la azabache.

Conocía muy bien a sus compañeros, podían ser un poco bruscos de vez en cuando y se negaba rotundamente a que desanimaran a la chica en su primera práctica. Porque Adrien esperaba que esa fuera la primera práctica de muchas de la chica.

Siendo él su contrincante podría ir subiendo el nivel como más conveniente fuera para que la chica se acostumbrara al deporte.

Esto no era por desconfiar de sus aptitudes, sabia perfectamente que Marinette era una chica muy habilidosa, aun así no podía evitar su instinto de querer protegerla.

Era una amiga muy querida.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando la chica en traje rojo apareció, buscando una oportunidad para mostrar su capacidad ante el profesor.

La disputa había sido complicada y no podía negar que se encontraba gratamente sorprendido, por un instante había olvidado que estaba practicando y no peleando con un akumatizado.

Y después Kagami le permitió conocer su rostro.

No podía negar que se había sentido ligeramente descolocado cuando la vio. Cayendo hipnotizado por su cabellera negra que se movía con gracia.

Por un breve momento pensó que había encontrado a Ladybug, pero el encanto se perdió cuando observo sus ojos castaños y no azules.

Si no fuera por eso y por el pequeño detalle de que había sido akumatizada hubiera jurado que se trataba de ella.

Con esa agilidad, esa fuerza y seguridad. El traje rojo y el cabello negro... pero no era ella.

Y no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente incómodo por haber tenido una breve atracción con una chica que no era Ladybug.

Porque eso había sido, una breve atracción.

Después estuvo esa conversación, donde le preguntaba por sus sentimientos por Marinette, donde él no había caído en cuenta del verdadero significado de su pregunta.

Porque en su momento le pareció lo más sensato pensar que se refería a la forma de ser de la chica.

Y no a algo más personal.

Claro que le gustaba Marinette, era una chica dulce, amable y de buen corazón. Un poco torpe, sí. Pero incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, al menos no con ese fin.

Recordó entonces lo fácil que le había resultado a la chica comenzar la practica mientras otros seguían buscando el modo correcto de tomar el florete.

Realmente pensaba que Marinette seria la elegida para unirse al club de Esgrima.

Ahora no podía evitar entristecerse un poco, con la llegada de Kagami era normal que ella entrara al equipo en lugar de Marinette, ¿Seria realmente necesario que solo entrara una persona al equipo?

La había encantado la idea de tener a su amiga en los entrenamientos, ¿quién sabe? Quizás podría ayudarla a practicar para que lo intentara el siguiente año.

No le molestaba la idea de hacerle un poco de tiempo a la futura diseñadora si con ello lograba otro de sus sueños. Después de todo, Marinette le había dicho que le encantaba la esgrima.

Recordó entonces divertido cómo la chica lo describía, pensando que halaba con un desconocido. Había dicho que buscaba a un chico lindo, a él.

Ahora que pensaba en ello no podía evitar sonreír ladinamente, detallando su cabello negro y sus bonitos ojos azules.

Su traidor corazón se aceleró brevemente por el curso de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, arrancándose la ropa con cierta molestia para cambiarla por una playera blanca y un pants negro.

—¡Te veo en un rato Plagg! —habló sin saber si su kwami lo había escuchado.

Caminando a paso rápido al gimnasio de la mansión, dispuesto a ejercitarse hasta que callera muerto de ser necesario. Era justo lo que necesitaba para ignorar el sentimiento que esperaba, fuera una tonta confusión a causa de los últimos acontecimientos.

Y todo por culpa de Kagami.

 **Me odio, mucho. Pero la idea estaba ahí y no pude evitarlo.**

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


End file.
